


dear diary

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: tags will be added as this story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: dear diary,i'm tired. maybe it's because he left me, or maybe it's because i don't get enough sleep lately. i don't think i'll ever know the answer to the reason i'm tired.he gave me my gift today. i told him not to, i told him to give it to his next boyfriend, but.. he said it wasn't worth it?i'm not worth it either, take it back. take back your gifts, i only wanted the stuff i left at your house.i don't want your stuff, please just give it to your next boyfriend.





	dear diary

_dear diary,_

 

i guess this is going to be my new form of form of communication to ‘myself’. i don’t really know what to write in this, so i guess i’ll just start with my day.

 

it’s been a decent day, i suppose. nothing out of the ordinary has happened, and nothing bad has happened.

 

although, this one kid in most of my classes is pissing me off. she has high grades, yet complains that they’re not ‘high enough’. i’ve met her parents. they’re both lovely people. i know for a fact that they would never be disappointed in her. yet all i hear is how ‘dumb’ she is.

great thing to say when you’re surrounded by people who are getting lower grades than you!

i’d like to think i’m a nice person, so i tried to consol her and say ‘you are not your parents’ and ‘it’s okay if you don’t get good grades, only 1% people get the highest grade’ and i get hit back with ‘you don’t fucking understand’ and a ‘why do people who don’t know my family have to butt in and say that they know everything’

 

...? okay, i’m never going to give her advice or consol her again. never again.

 

its currently 20:21 (military time) so my father will come home soon. he’s pretty strict about my grades and the amount i sleep, so i should probably stop writing.

if someone by miracle is reading this, i hope you are okay.

 

_yours, jaehyun._


End file.
